Sneaky Wedge
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Jenni Townsend |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Sneaky Wedge |title=Sneaky Wedge the Shoe |nickname(s)=Creaky Sneaky |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Brendam Docks **Off Cheese **Scum Gum **Bling Unicorn Ring **Popsi Cool |relative(s)= |basis=Wedge Sneaker |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Sneaky Wedge is a common Shoes Shopkin from Season Two. Bio Season Two Favorite Hobby: Playing "Hide and Sneak" Your friends would describe you as... She's footloose and fancy-free but gets a little tongue-tied now and then. But she never sweats over it! Your Shopkins BFF: Sneaky Sue Where do you hang out? Feeling sporty in the Shoe Shop. Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Personality: Footloose and fancy-free Bad Habit: Lying about his height Secret Talent: He can be very sneaky. Favorite Sport: Marathons Favorite Hangout: The gym Quote: "I've got sole!" Sneaky is known for being a bit mischievious, but don't let that fool you. He also has a straight-laced, go-getter side. When he puts his mind to something, he's sure to hit the ground running! Personality Sneaky Wedge is extremely grumpy because she is initially kept working day and night without rest. Although nowadays she is able to sleep properly, she still maintains her cranky attitude. Sneaky Wedge loves teasing the Shopkins and has an intense dislike for Off Cheese's stories. She rarely pays attention to tact due to her perpetual bad temper. According to Popsi Cool, throughout all the years she has been at the docks, Sneaky Wedge has never said a single word to her. However, Sneaky Wedge has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when she sympathised for Apple Blossom after Jessicake went missing on Misty Island and also when she used a large reflective mirror to show Bubbleisha her glowing paint. She has started to become friends with the Shopkins working at the docks. Appearance Sneaky Wedge is a white wedge sneaker shoe with a purple sole, white laces and strips of turquoise, purple, and orange. There is an orange label on her tongue with an 'S' for Shopkins. Her variant is a blue wedge sneaker shoe with a dark purple sole, blue laces, and strips of yellow, orange, and dark purple. There is a dark purple label on her tongue with an 'S' for Shopkins. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 3' - SPK Checkout: Variety Show *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins (cameo), Yolanda Do Right and Panicky Apple Blossom *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams and Heroes of Shopville Specials *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Luiza Porto (Brazil) *Sofie Topp-Duus (Denmark) *Kristiina Brask (Finland) *Sandra Vandroux (France and French Speaking Canada) *Anna Kumosiak (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Orly Tagar (Israel) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Analiz Sánchez (Latin America) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Marta Dylewska (Poland) *María Sánchez (Spain) Trivia *Sneaky was called "he" in the Ultimate Collector's Guide, but she is called "she" in her current bio on the Shopkins website. *Her Collector's Tool artwork has outstretched arms which are entirely lacking from the figure. Gallery x354-q80 (1).jpg|Sneaky Wedge toy 61Tz8v5CywL._SX425_.jpg|Sneaky Wedge variant toy 258_Sneaky-Wedge-Rarity_Common.png|Sneaky Wedge collector's tool artwork 266_Sneaky-Wedge-Rarity_Common.png|Sneaky Wedge collector's tool variant artwork Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters